normal_bootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Hargrave
Austin Hargrave, better known as PeanutButterGamer, PBG, or Peebs, has been making videos online since early 2009. Fun-loving and whimsical, he's more interested in making himself laugh than anything else. If other people are entertained, it's only by coincidence. Originally inspired by older online gaming content like the Angry Video Game Nerd, he's since found his own, less angry, more carefree and goofy style. Whether it's a "review" of a single game, a top 10, a hacking video, or anything else, fun is the number one priority.https://normalboots.com/peanut-butter-gamer He and JonTron founded the NormalBoots website together in 2010. About Austin has been creating and posting videos on YouTube since 2006. Much of his early work included comedy skits and series he performed with his friends and older brother Stewart, as well as song covers and voice acting ventures. However, after starting and abandoning many projects with others, he found working on projects independently worked most to his liking. Thus, he began The PeanutButterGamer Show on January 16, 2009 while attending college. The name PeanutButterGamer is derived from a former nickname of Austin's, "Jiffy". His friends often called him "Jiffy Peanut Butter", in reference to the popular misnomer of Jif brand of peanut butter. His original content on The PeanutButterGamer Show included gameplay footage, reviews, top 10s, Let's Plays, and other content reminiscent of the YouTube gaming community at the time. He was featured on ScrewAttack, which resulted in a large influx of viewers and subscribers; he often credits this feature with influencing his success on YouTube. Austin currently lives in Washington with his wife, artist Danielle Hargrave; their dogs, Azura and Luka; and their ferrets, 8-Bit and Pixel. Frequent/Recurring Video Series '50 Funny Ways to Die' In this series, PBG explores the ways in which different video game characters can die. Some of the games he's covered in this series include Mario Party, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, ''and The Sims. The first episode, simply entitled "To Kill An Avatar", was uploaded to YouTube on July 24th, 2010. However, he no longer does this series on his channel. For now anyway. He has recently uploaded a video that's close to it called "50 Ways To Die In Breath of the Wild." 'The G-Files' Throughout this series of video, PBG looks at creepy aspects of his favorite video games, including the ''Fallout series, Minecraft, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Half-Life 2, and The Legend of Zelda ''series among others. The first episode of this series was titled ''The G-Files: Bomberman 64 and was uploaded to YouTube on January 19th, 2011. It uses an excerpt of the theme song from the popular television series The X-Files ''as an intro, as well as its likeness as a title. He ended this series when he thought that it became unnecessary as there weren't many games to cover, and if there were, he could make a Top 10 video about them instead. 'Top 10' PBG has done many ''Top 10 lists. The first video on his channel, in fact, was Top 10 Weirdest/Creepiest Video Game Characters and was uploaded on October 19th, 2009. Since then, some notable top tens on the channel include Top Ten Climbers in Video Games!, Top Ten Most Annoying Things in Video Games!, Top Ten Title Themes in Video Games!, Top Ten Suckiest Enemies in Video Games!, '' and ''Top Ten Legend of Zelda Games!. * On some occasions these lists are Top Five lists rather than Top Ten''s. Notable top fives include ''Top Five Revolvers in Video Games, Top Five Zelda Items!, Top Five Harvest Moon Games!, and Top 5 Gamblings in Video Games! Hacking PBG Started a series of individual videos dedicated to a game that's files had been altered in different ways, whether it be with cheat codes, or downloading a corruption tool for the game file. This series is currently ongoing, and began with a Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker video, which can be found here. PBG Gameplay PBGGameplay is Austin's secondary YouTube channel, and consists of many games that PeanutButterGamer plays while he is not filming any of his main series videos. The uploads on this channel are much more frequent as less editing and polish is required per video. Minecraft Hardcore PBG and some other guest YouTubers such as Smooth Mcgroove, JonTron, and many iconic YouTubers take part in hardcore-style Minecraft games, meaning that dying grants permanent disqualification from the series, with an end goal in mind (killing the in-game final boss, etc.). 'Misc. Hardcore' In these other "Hardcore's", PBG and others play games such as Diablo 3, MineZ, DayZ, and most popularly, Terraria. PB&Jeff A series which he and Jeff Fabre started on july 11th, 2015 where they play a variety of games ranging from full play throughs or single one offs. Originally started with Donkey Kong Country 2 Trivia * Austin is 6'3", or roughly 191cm, tall. * His favorite band is Queen, and his favorite song is Under Pressure. References Category:NormalBoots members